spongebob_fanon_for_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants
A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Is a TV Spin Off series showing you a average day of SpongeBob's life. Set in Bikini Botton it inlcudes some new suprising adventures with new things. News!. 1. The Series has just launched and the first episode!!! Their's No Place Like Home has finally been realeased.!!!! 2. Rate - A - Episode!. Just go to the transcript, write your name, rate it and give a discription why. 3. We Won an Award!. For Best Episode in the Spin Off Awards 2014! 4. Don't miss the new Premire of the brand new episode Krusty Krisis! 5. Artist At Work Has Premiered. Don't forget to see it for more Suspense and Comedy fun! Episodes. Here is the Full Episode LIst List Of A Day With Spongebob Squarepants Episodes 'Awards:' Trophies. Put your Award Trophies here if i have been nominated for a award ceromony and won a award. AWESOME! Award.png|A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants is AWESOME! Production Team. Want to be a writer or a producer ect.?. Well you don't need to ask me. Just enter your name here HOWEVER their is one small request if you are a writer. Send me an extract of a episode you have made and if I like it then your hired to work on my Spin Off. 1. IRmjii - Producer, Director, Writer, Animator, TItle Card Designer, Music Composer. Artist. (2013 - Present) 2. Tom Kenny - Voice Actor (SpongeBob) 3. Bill Fagerbakke - Voice Actor (Patrick) 4. Roger Bumpass - Voice Actor (Squidward) 5. Clancy Brown - Voice Actor (Mr Krabs) 6. Mr. Lawrence - Voice Actor (Plankton) 7. Jill Taley - Voice Actor (Karen). 8. Dee Bradley Baker - Voice Actor (Bikini Bottomites) 9. Brian Doyle Murray - Voice Actor (Flying Dutchman/Other) 10. GhastlyOp - Writer (2014 - Present) 11. SuperFanon'D - Writer (2014 - Present) 12. 13. 14. 15. Reviews Put your review of this show here. Remember to put your name. 1. Underrated. Period. -RamDarre 2.AWESOME!-Kidboy24 3. I truly admire the loyalty and hard work you put into your show, Rmji. ~Rarity7Best 4. I like the show, however better grammar and full-length episodes, EXACTLY when they come out is what I prefer. 7/10 (hey, then again, I'm quite a critic). ~SuperFanon'D! 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Theme Song Description: SpongeBob wakes up and accidently steps on a pair of rollerskates and goes flying downs stairs where he bounces onto a chair and into the Kitchen where he hits some cereal which falls into a bowl. He then accidently spills milk into the bowl and he eats it. Then he bounces to his room and into his pants which end up on his waist. Then he then lands on a bar of soap and heads into the bathroom where he has his teeth cleaned ect. After he tumbles down the stairs again and outside. At the end when he gets up he says "Have A Day With SpongeBob Squarepants Kids". This theme song plays throughout the entire series except for Holiday Specials,The Movie (Not Decicded Yet) and SOME 1 Hour Specials. Category:Spin-Offs Category:A Day With SpongeBob Squarepants Category:AWESOME! Awards